Ich liebe dich!
by Schokoladia
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Gedanken und Gefühle. Eine Geschichte über Sehnsüchte und Träume. Eine Geschichte über Auflehung gegen die Normen. Eine Geschichte über die Liebe. [Slash] Beendet!
1. Ich liebe dich!

_Disclaimer:_ nix meins, nix money, um das mal in kurzform auszudrücken. ;-)

_Titel:_ Ich liebe dich!

_Author:_ Vanillia

_Warning:_ Slash!!! wie gesagt, don't like it, leave it. Aber eigentlich lässt sich die Story auch auf ein Heteropärchen übertragen, ihr müsst nur die namen ändern. sozusagen kein Hardcoreslash :-)

_Note:_ so, das ist jetzt meine 3. story, irgendwie hat es mir Spaß gemacht zu schreiben und die kommies waren auch nicht zu vernichtend. Also kriegt ihr jetzt eben einen 3. literarischen erguss meinerseits. Im moment fühl ich mich noch nicht dazu in der Lage mein lieblingspairing auch zusammenzubringen, deshalb müsst ihr es als gegeben ansehen, dass sie ein paar sind. so Ende der vorrede, viel vergnügen. ach ja, ich freu mich über jeden noch so kurzen komment!!!!!! jeder der einen schreibt, kriegt ein küsschen, wär das was???

_Widmung:_ für alle, die mir so nette und aufbauende kommentare geschrieben haben, hoffentlich nimmt deren zahl noch zu!

* * *

**ICH LIEBE DICH!**

„Wenn ich in die Halle komme schweift mein Blick durch die Reihen. Über die Tische der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, vorbei an den Gryffindors, zu dir hin. Meine Augen verharren kurz auf dir, du spürst meinen Blick. Ich weiß es, denn du streichst dir nervös über die schimmernden Haare. Doch du hebst den Kopf nicht, es wäre zu auffällig.

Ich setze mich auf einen leeren Platz, versuche nicht zu dir zu sehen, sondern mir einen Toast zu schmieren. Doch meine Augen tun nicht das was mein Kopf ihnen befiehlt. Jetzt hebst du den Blick, siehst in meine Richtung. Unsere Augen treffen sich, sie halten sich fest, nur kurz. Zu kurz. Doch lange genug um mir ein Lächeln zu schenken.

Es ist nicht dein Mund, der lächelt, wie könnte er auch, nein es sind deine silbergrauen Augen. Niemand außer mir würde es erkennen. Sie leuchten kurz auf, strahlen mich an. Als würde der wolkenverhangene Himmel für einen kurzen Moment aufreißen und die Sonne blinke hindurch. Wenn ich das sehe, dann weiß ich, dass du für mich lächelst.

Am liebsten würde ich zurücklächeln, mit deinem Blick flirten und dich fragen wie du geschlafen hast, ohne mich, doch ich kann nicht, darf nicht. Mit Mühe konzentriere ich mich auf Rons Frage. Und darauf mit meiner zitternden Hand den Kürbissaft nicht zu verschütten. Ja, du bringst mich zum Zittern, innerlich zum Beben.

Deshalb verschwinde ich auch jeden Dienstag und Freitag 5 Minuten früher. Ich brauche sie, diese 5 Minuten. Muss mich sammeln und innerlich wappnen. Denn wir haben in den ersten Stunden Zaubertränke.

Ich spüre, wie dein Blick mir aus der Halle folgt und mir wird heiß. Du hast es einfacher, bist mit einer Maske vor dem Gesicht aufgewachsen, an das Verstellen gewöhnt. Doch ich glaube zu wissen, dass es auch dir schwer fällt 2 Stunden im engen Kerker zu überstehen. Ganz in meiner Nähe.

Ich höre dich reden und deine ruhige Stimme jagt mir Schauder über den Rücken. Denn ich weiß, dass sie zu einem ganz andern Klang fähig ist, zu ganz anderen Worten. Weich, sanft, zärtlich und liebevoll gebraucht sie Worte, die von Geborgenheit, Gefühlen und Sünde sprechen.

Snape reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, doch ich verstehe nicht genau was er sagt. Im nachhinein ärgre ich mich oft, denn ich hätte es gewusst, aber ich kann nicht denken wenn du in der Nähe bist. In der Nähe und doch so fern.

Ron flüstert mir etwas ins Ohr und ich stelle mir vor, dass es deine Stimme ist. Denke an die vielen kleinen Dinge, die letzte Nacht den Weg aus deinem Mund in mein Ohr gefunden haben. Spüre wieder deinen sanften Atem, der in meine Ohrmuschel weht und kriege eine Gänsehaut.

Am äußersten Rande meines Gesichtsfeldes kann ich plötzlich deine Hand erkennen, sie vollführt irgendeine Geste. Diese wunderschöne zarte Hand. Mit den langen schmalen Fingern, die so leicht über meine Haut streichen können. Die Hand, die mir einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Körper zu jagen vermag, wenn sie nur dürfte! Die feinen Finger, die der Spur deiner Lippen über meine empfindsamsten Stellen folgen, immer genau dort sind wo sie hingehören, dort sind wo sie sein sollen.

Ron schaut mich schief an. Er und Hermione sind, glaube ich, langsam der Meinung, ich werde verrückt, doch das ist egal. Ich reiße mich gewaltsam zusammen. Aber das geht nur so lange gut, bis ich spüre, dass dein Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu mir hinüber fliegt. Vorbei ist es mit der Konzentration.

Du siehst dich um, ob alle über ihre Arbeit gebeugt sind und auch Snape beschäftigt ist. Dann schaust du wieder her, diesmal offen. Du spitzt deine Lippen und hauchst einen Kuss in die Luft. Mein Magen wird zum Hornissennest, denn das ist ein Versprechen. Ein Versprechen, dass du heute abend erfüllen wirst. Jetzt bin ich beruhigt, ich weiß, dass sich nichts verändert hat, seit wir gestern auseinander gegangen sind.

Nachdem sich die Aufruhr in meinem Körper gelegt hat, kann ich mich wieder besser meinem Trank zuwenden. Schaffe es sogar mich flüsternd mit Ron und Hermione zu unterhalten. Vergessen kann ich dich nicht, ich spüre deine Anwesenheit mit jeder Zelle. Am liebsten würde ich zu dir gehen und mit dir arbeiten. Unsere Wangen würden sich berühren, wenn wir uns über den Trank beugen und deine Lippen würden mein Ohr streifen, wenn du mir leise etwas sagst. Doch es ist unmöglich.

Nach der Stunde beeile ich mich so schnell wie möglich den Raum zu verlassen. Du bleibst zurück und ich bin dir dankbar. Wenn ich in der Türe deinen Körper streifen würde, wäre es wohl um mich geschehen, wie es jedes mal um mich geschieht, wenn ich dich berühre. Sei es weil du mich einfach nur festhältst, mich umfängst oder sei es weil deine nackte Haut bewusst über die meine streicht.

Sobald ich nicht mehr direkt in deiner Nähe bin fällt es mir leichter mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Ich kann die Gedanken an dich in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes schieben. Doch mein ganzer Körper verzehrt sich vor Sehnsucht nach dir, nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel zwischen grauen und grünen Augen, nach deinem Lachen, dass die Öffentlichkeit nicht kennt.

Wenn ich dich einen ganzen Vormittag nicht sehe, schaffe ich es manchmal sogar einen Witz über dich zu reißen. Aber mein Herz tut weh dabei, doch es muss sein, du weißt das.

Beim Mittagessen sitzen wir mit den Rücken zueinander, immer. Die Mahlzeit ist zu lange um den Anblick des anderen zu ertragen und dabei zu wissen, dass man ihn eigentlich nicht ansehen darf. Das ist die härteste Probe des ganzen Tages, wenn ich sie überstanden habe, ist der Nachmittagsunterricht zu ertragen.

Die einzige Gefahr, die dann noch lauert, ist es dich in den Gängen zu treffen. Ich sehe und erkenne dich schon von weitem. Nicht nur weil ich weiß, dass du es bist, sondern auch weil deine Gestalt nicht zu übersehen ist. Am liebsten würde ich umkehren, wenn ich irgendwo einen Fleck deiner blassen Haut in der Ferne erkennen kann, doch es geht nicht.

Aber manchmal muss ich kurz die Augen schließen, was eigentlich nicht sehr viel nützt. Denn dabei kann ich diese blasse Haut erst recht unter meinen Fingern fühlen. Spüre ihr leises Zittern, wenn meine Hände über sie hinweg gleiten und höre dein leises wohliges Seufzen. Du räkelst dich dann wie ein kleiner Kater unter den süßen Botschaften, die ich auf deinen Körper zeichne.

Am liebsten würde ich nie aufhören über diese weiche, zarte Haut zu streicheln, die so wundervoll duftet. Man sieht es ihr nicht an, doch aus der Nähe riecht und schmeckt sie nach frischer Waldluft, und einem Hauch von Zimt. Man möchte hineinbeißen, doch ich weiß besseres mit meinen Lippen anzufangen.

Kaum habe ich diese Gedanken verdrängt stehst du vor mir. Ich versuche nicht zu zittern und du spielst deine Rolle perfekt. Fast perfekt. Nur ich sehe das kleine Zeichen, das zeigt wie sehr du dich zusammenreißt und beherrscht während du mir herablassend ins Gesicht siehst.

Nur eine Kleinigkeit verrät dich. Deine Lippen. Die schmalen, blassen Lippen. Die schmalen, blassen Lippen, die eigentlich gar nicht schmal und blass sind. Auf meiner Brust, meinen Armen, meinem gesamten Körper sind sie voll, vollkommen.

Und wenn sie sanft über mein Gesicht streifen sehe ich, dass sie rot sind. Voll und rot, sobald die Spannung weg ist, die zu zusammenpresst. Dann sind sie weich und warm. Zärtlich und liebevoll. Sie treiben mich in den Wahnsinn und wenn sie leicht die meinen liebkosen, kommt es mir so vor, als würde ich schweben.

Doch wenn du vor mir stehst sind sie hart und auch die Worte, die über sie kommen sind hart. Hart und verletzend, wüsste ich nicht, was diese Lippen eigentlich zustande bringen.

Kaum bist du weg, ist die Leere wieder da. Ich sitze im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuche mich auf meine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, was mir mehr schlecht als recht gelingt. Doch ich darf mich nicht verschlechtern, es wäre nicht gut für uns. Dieser Gedanke gibt mir die Kraft doch irgendwie zu lernen. Und wenn ich in die Bibliothek muss, bete ich, dass ich dich nicht dort treffe und wünsche mir, dass du da sein wirst.

Beim Abendessen lässt es sich ertragen, dich zu sehen, denn ich weiß, dass die Zeit nicht mehr lange ist. Sobald ich jedoch wieder im Gryffindorturm bin, ist das Warten nicht mehr auszuhalten. Jeden Tag scheint es länger zu dauern bis alle in den Betten liegen und schlafen. Doch wenn ich auf die Uhr schaue und sehe, dass es erst knapp 11 ist, wird mir das Herz leicht. Auf dem Weg bete ich, dass niemand aufwacht und mich vermisst.

Doch dann murmle ich das Passwort und trete durch die Geheimtür. Du sitzt am Feuer. Es wirft Schatten auf dich und deine ganze Gestalt strahlt in warmem Licht. Du bist wunderschön.

Jetzt hebst du sofort den Blick und die Maske ist gefallen. Dein Gesicht strahlt mich an, offen und ehrlich. Und endlich darf ich zurück lächeln.

Die Stimme, die mich begrüßt, verwendet nun die Worte, für die sie geschaffen ist und die allein schon mir eine Gänsehaut verursachen.

Deine Hände strecken sich mir entgegen und ziehen mich zu dir. An den Platz, an den ich gehöre, an deine Seite. Jetzt liegen die Finger genau dort wo sie hingehören.

Ich spüre deinen Körper neben mir und weiß, dass ich keine Angst haben muss, mich nicht verstellen brauche, sondern einfach fallen kann, du fängst mich, hältst mich fest.

Deine Haut streift die meine, zart wie ein Windhauch, der über ein reifes Kornfeld weht. Und wie auf diesem folgt ihm ein Zittern, ein Erschaudern.

Gleichzeitig erreichen deine Lippen mein Gesicht, suchen und finden meinen Mund, der das Kommenden leicht geöffnet erwarte. Ich weiß was jetzt geschehen wird, denn du hältst immer dein Versprechen.

Und im Moment der Vollkommenheit, wenn aus 2 Körpern, 2 Seelen und 2 Herzen eines wird, dann weiß ich, dass ich daheim bin. Geborgen und beschützt, warm umfangen und festgehalten. Und endlich kann ich sagen, was mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge liegt..."

"Ich liebe dich!", Draco hob den Kopf, das Pergament in seiner Hand zitterte. Während er seinen Gegenüber ansah liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht, doch er strahlte. Harry, der ängstlich seine Reaktion auf den Brief beobachtet hatte, zog ihn an sich.

Langsam glitt das Blatt zu Boden, während ihre Lippen sich fanden. Der Kuss sagte mehr als 1000 Briefe. Dankbarkeit, Erleichterung, Freude, stilles Verständnis, wortlose Übereinstimmung, Zärtlichkeit, Unschuld und Leidenschaft.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Draco!"

* * *

Wenn ihr für den kommie kein küsschen wollt, dann kriegt ihr eben nen keks, okay? 

Vanillia

_Schleichwerbung:_ Lust auf mehr? Dann sucht doch mal nach „Erinnerungen" oder „There you'll be" !


	2. Ich liebe dich auch!

_Disclaimer:_ Die Figuren gehören J.K.R., auch wenn diese sie nich so verwendet hätte wie ich g und ich mache hiermit nicht das kleinste centchen.

_Titel:_ Ich liebe dich auch!

_Author:_ Vanillia

_Warning:_ Slash, aber nur ein bizelchen

_Widmung:_ wie wärs mit J.K.R.?? nee, ich glaub das is nix, die fände das wohl etwas missraten. :-)  
Also, dann widme ich die geschichte allen, die mir nen kommie schreiben.

_Note:_ so, da ist wieder mal was von mir zu lesen. Eure ziemlich aufbauenden kommies haben mir mut gegeben gleich weiterzumachen. Bei allen, die auf ne fortsetzung von „There you'll be" gewartet hab, möchte ich mich ganz herzlich entschuldigen. Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich noch ein bisschen warten müssen. Ich hab zwar ne ungefähre vorstellung wies weitergeht, aber sie muss noch ausreifen.  
So, jetzt zu der story hier: es war verdammt schwer was vernünftiges zu schreiben, weil ich ja nicht alles wiederholen will und kann, was auch schon im ersten teil steht. also, ich habs jetzt halt mal versucht, lest selbst. wer nen rechtschreibfehler findet, darf ihn als kleines andenken behalten. :-) also, dann viel spaß und killt mich nicht!

* * *

**ICH LIEBE DICH AUCH!  
**

"Ich spüre den Luftzug, wenn das Passwort die Wand in eine Tür verwandelt. Mein Herz fängt an zu rasen und meine Hände werden feucht. Das ist der Augenblick, für den ich Tag für Tag lebe. Einer der Momente, in denen mein Leben einen Sinn macht und mir alles richtig erscheint.

Bevor ich mich richtig sammeln kann, trittst du durch die Wand, die sofort wieder zu Stein wird. Einerseits ringe ich um die Fassung, aber andererseits weiß ich, dass ich mich nicht verstellen muss, mich fallen lassen kann. Du kennst und akzeptierst mich so, wie ich bin und zudem würdest du mich sowieso durchschauen. Du kennst mich gut genug.

Während ich mich auf der Couch zurücksinken lasse und die Augen schließe, trittst du auf mich zu. Ich spüre deinen Blick auf mir. Und ich weiß, wenn ich die Augen jetzt öffne, kann ich in deinen versinken. In diesen wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen, die jetzt strahlen und funkeln. Wie 2 Kristalle, in denen sich das Sonnenlicht bricht.

In ihnen kann man deine Gefühlslage ablesen, wenn man dich kennt und darauf achtet. Ich achte immer darauf. Jeden Morgen, wenn du in die große Halle kommst und ich einen deiner Blicke auffangen kann, sehen sie aus zwei dunkele Tümpel über denen der Nebel der Nacht noch hängen geblieben ist. Nur wenn du meinen Blick sekundenlang erwiderst, kann man kurz die Smaragde durchschimmern sehen.

Meist ändert sich das auch den gesamten Tag nicht sonderlich, höchstens, wenn du in Gedanken versinkst. Dann werden deine Augen ganz stumpf, dein Blick ist nach innen gerichtet und man könnte fast meinen ein Schatten fällt über dich. Aber wenn ich jetzt die Lider hebe, glänzen sie, obwohl deine Gestalt sie gegen das Feuer abschirmt.

Meistens muss ich die Arme gar nicht ausstrecken um dich neben mich zu ziehen. Du landest von selbst an meiner Seite. Deine Hände berühren mein Gesicht, während sich unsere Blicke noch immer festhalten. Vorsichtig zeichnen deine Finger meine Gesichtsformen nach.

Ganz ohne mein Zutun entspannen sich meine Muskeln unter der sanften Liebkosung. Wie von Fäden gezogen suchen auch meine Finger dein Gesicht. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus und lege meine Hand in deinen Nacken um dich zu mir heran zu ziehen. Und jedes Mal wundere ich mich wie weich deine Haut sich unter meinen Fingern anfühlt. Wie weich und zart. So weich und zart wie du in diesem Moment endlich auch bist.

Nicht mehr so hart und abweisend wie die restliche Zeit des Tages. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du nicht anders sein kannst, nicht anders sein darfst solange wir nicht alleine sind. Es geht mir ja genauso. Doch es ist verdammt schwer sich das jedes mal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen wenn ich dich sehe.

Du meinst mir fällt es leichter mich zu verstellen. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich musste schon immer eine Maske tragen, doch in letzter Zeit wird sie immer schwerer. Wenn ich sehe wie du, dich mit deinen Freunden unterhaltend, den Gang herunter kommst und Ron ein Lächeln schenkst, möchte ich die Maske manchmal einfach fallen lassen und dir entgegen laufen.

Im letzten Moment kann ich mir vor Augen führen, was das bedeuten würde, für dich, für mich und für uns. Vor allem aber für dich.

Wenn ich dir dann gegenüberstehe und wir einen Blick tauschen, dessen Bedeutung außer uns keiner versteht, muss ich wieder an die weiche Haut in deinem Nacken denken und mich zusammen reißen.

Alles das schießt mir in dem kurzen Moment durch den Kopf, den ich brauche um den Abstand unserer Gesichter soweit zu verringern, dass der Augenkontakt abbricht. Doch das ist in diesem Moment unwesentlich, denn jetzt ist der Kontakt zwischen unseren Lippen hergestellt.

Und alle Gedanken in meinem Kopf sind verschwunden. Ich lebe nur noch für das Gefühl deiner warmen Lippen die sanft gegen die meinen drücken. Irgendwann spüre ich wie deine Zunge leicht über meine Lippen fährt und Einlass verlangt. Ich gewähre ihn dir nur zu gerne. Und während wir in einem zärtlichen Kuss versinken, verliere ich das Zeitgefühl.

Wenn ich irgendwann die Augen wieder öffne, weil dein Mund sich ein neues Betätigungsfeld gesucht hat, kann ich nicht sagen, ob draußen vor den Mauern, die uns vor neugierigen Blicken verbergen, nicht vielleicht schon der Morgen graut.

Erst dann kehrt auch langsam wieder der Verstand zurück, während deine Hand sich am obersten Knopf meines Hemdes zu schaffen macht.

Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass ich jeden Abend ein Hemd anhab? Das ist Absicht. Zum einen hab ich so mehr Zeit um meine Gedanken zu ordnen und zum anderen hast du so mehr Zeit um Stück für Stück meinen Oberkörper zu entblößen.

Ich liebe dieses Gefühl, wenn deine schmale, warme Hand meine Brust entlang wandert und jedes freigelegte Stück Haut ausgiebig streichelt. In diesem Moment könntest du alles von mir verlangen. Ich würde es tun, nur damit du nicht aufhörst. Manchmal kann ich ein leises Seufzen einfach nicht unterdrücken und dann sehe ich wie deine Augen blitzen und ein zufriedenes Lächeln sich um deinen Mund legt.

Aber wer würde auch vermuten welche Gefühle diese Hände auslösen können, die sonst so fest zupacken. Nur wenn man deine Schrift sieht könnte man erraten wie feinfühlig sie sind. Sonst sind sie durch und durch die Hände eines Suchers, der es gewohnt ist kraftvoll den Schnatz zu fangen. Oder die Hände eines Schülers der täglich Bücher wälzt.

In solchen Momenten bin ich froh, dass ich mich höchstens mal mit Ron prügeln muss, wenn überhaupt. Aber es wäre auch kein fairer Kampf mit dir, denn du weißt, wenn du mich festhalten würdest, finge meine Haut an zu brennen unter deinen Fingern.

So wie auch dann, wenn du mit dem Zeigefinger einen Kreis um meinen Bauchnabel ziehst und über Bauch und Brust wieder nach oben fährst. Die Spur, die dein Finger hinterlässt kribbelt und holt mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Ich beuge mich zu dir und flüstere dir lauter süße Dinge ins Ohr, die mir so im Kopf herumschwirren. Die Berührung von Mund und Ohr wird nur unterbrochen, wenn ich dir deinen Pullover über den Kopf ziehe.

Er gibt einen Anblick frei, bei dem mir jedes Mal der Atem stockt. Unter deiner leicht gebräunten Haut zeichnen sich deutlich die Muskeln ab. Schon fast eifersüchtig denke ich an die ganzen Gryffindorjungs, die täglich diesen Anblick genießen dürfen und ihr Glück gar nicht zu schätzen wissen.

Mit Händen und Zunge erforsche ich jeden erreichbaren Zentimeter, sauge sanft an einer deiner Brustwarzen, was dir ein leichtes Keuchen entlockt. Du beginnst zu zittern, während ich mich tiefer arbeite. Ich liebe es, dich solange zu verwöhnen, bis deine Hände beben.

Das tun sie sonst nur, wenn ich dir im Laufe des Tages unter gesenkten Lidern einen dieser ganz speziellen Blicke zuwerfe. Seit du aber einmal in Zaubertränke irgendwas zerdeppert hast und Snape dir eine ellenlange Strafarbeit aufgebrummt hat, bin ich eher sparsam mit solchen Blicken, man weiß ja nie. Aber mit irgendeiner Geste gebe ich dir trotzdem jeden Tag ein Versprechen.

Es ist faszinierend zu beobachten, wie du dann für einen kleinen Moment die Augen schließt und ganz leicht vor Vorfreude zitterst. Dann bist du für ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr der Junge, den alle kennen, sondern du selbst, der Junge, den nur ich kenne.  
Genauso wie Abend für Abend in unserem kleinen Versteck.

Wie oft hab ich mich schon bei den größten Feinden meines Vaters bedankt, dass sie etwas so geniales hinterlassen haben, wie die Karte des Rumtreibers! Ohne sie hätten wir dieses versteckte Zimmer wohl nie gefunden. Ohne sie wären meine Abende wohl verdammt lange und einsam. Doch mit dir sind sie kurzweilig.

Ich liebe die Gefühle, die ich jeden Abend durchlebe. Gefühle, die du mir schenkst. Erst das Gefühl endlich bei dir zu sein, dann das Gefühl dir nahe zu sein, das Gefühl ein Teil von dir zu sein und im Moment des Höhepunkts, das Gefühl eins mit dir zu sein.

Irgendwann schlafen wir dann eng umschlungen ein, ein Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen, blasser und gebräunter Haut, ein Gewirr aus dir und mir, als wären wir ein einziges Lebewesen. Die Herzen schlagen im gleichen Takt und der Atem geht ruhig.

Was ich fast noch mehr liebe sind die Stunden, wenn wir wieder aufgewacht sind und ich mich dir öffnen kann. Wenn ich endlich jemand gefunden hab, der mir zuhört, mich versteht und tröstet. Jemand dem ich vertrauen kann und jemand der mir vertraut. Manchmal fühle ich mich dir dann noch näher als ein paar Stunden zuvor.

Getrübt wird das Glück erst durch den Abschied, ein paar letzte ausgetauschte Zärtlichkeiten, ein zarter, bittersüßer Kuss und zweimal die geflüsterten Worte, die das Herz höher schlagen lassen, es vollkommen aus dem Rhythmus bringen. Eine letzte Verschmelzung von sturmgrau und smaragdgrün. Ende...

Du weißt was ich dir hiermit sagen möchte?"

„Nein, was denn?" Harry zog gespielt erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch.  
Draco sah ihn erschrocken und verständnislos zugleich an. „Weiß du es wirklich nicht?"

„Natürlich du Dummkopf", erwiderte Harry weich und jetzt traten ihm doch Tränen in die Augen, „Das ist die schönste Liebeserklärung meines Lebens!"

„Wie viele hast du denn schon hinter dir?" Harry fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Und deshalb muss ich sagen: Ich liebe dich!" Draco zog ihn an sich und murmelte in seine Halsbeuge: „Ich liebe dich auch!"

* * *

als letztes noch ein aufruf zum kommentieren!!! Ich hab mir überlegt mal was längeres zu schreiben und würde gerne eure meinung dazu hören. Könntet ihr das ertragen?

_Schleichwerbung:_ Hats euch vielleicht doch ein bisschen gefallen? Wollt ihr noch mehr lesen? Dann sucht doch mal nach "Erinnerungen" oder "There you'll be", ja?


	3. Danksagungen

**!Danksagungen!**

Ich hab unheimlich viele, total liebe und aufbauende reviews gekriegt und mich darüber sehr gefreut. nur leider hab ich ganz vergessen mich bei euch zu bedanken! (Asche auf mein haupt) *grinstzerknirscht* ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen.  
jetzt aber erst mal ein ganz dickes, fettes **_DANKE! _** an alle die meine geschicht(en) kommentiert haben!!!!!!!!!

_supergump: _ich hab die story schon bei dir veröffentlich nico, *smirk*  
  
_beckymalfoy:_ Andere doch einfach ein oder zwei mal harry in hermione und du bist glücklich, okay?

_menemalfoy:_ zum einen das slebe wie bei becky, aber ich freue mich, dass ich dich ein bisschen "bekehren" konnte *gg*

_Cygna; und rufus [ja natürlich der auch;-)]:_ ich arbeite schon an was längerem, aber vielleicht kommt vorher noch was kurzes. mal sehen. ansonsten kann ich nur noch danke sagen.

_Natascha:_ Ein ganz dicker fetter Kuss!!!  
und ein ebenso dickes danke!

_Koorime, Tears, Jessy und LastUnicorn4life:_ da kann ich einfach nur danke dagen! teilweise hab ich vor freude über euer lob fast geheult!

ein küsschen für alle die eins wollen (wie versprochen), für den rest nen keks. *teiltkekseaus*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

also letztes möchte ich noch was loswerden. ich hab noch mehr geschichten geschrieben, wie ihr vielleicht wisst. und meine lieblingsgeschichte, "erinnerungen" hat bisher nur einen review erhalten (von selene *knuddel*) aber ich würde mich sehr über weitere freuen, wenn euch mein stil also gefallen hast, dann schaut euch doch auch mal die anderen geschichten an und schreibt mir nen review. (tut mir leid, dass ich mich so aufdränge, aber ich glaube ich bin reviewsüchtig! für einen review tu ich alles *g*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fragen? Anregung? Kritik? oder gar Lob? schreibt mir doch einfach: Vanillia_@web.de (mein postfach hat hunger und freut sich über jeden brief! Aber keine sorge, ich les in erst, bevor ich ihn verfütter *gg*


End file.
